Anamnesis
by AphoticTrance
Summary: Shen's death, was the end of everything. The tyranny in Gongmen city. The threat of erasing Kung fu. The nightmares of Po's past. And the probable danger of more innocents. Had he not been stopped, he could've endangered all of China. But his death; was not only the end of these, but a start of something. His life, unfolding before him once again. To discover where it all began.
1. Introduction

**Note: I wanted to apologize if Shen wasn't all to in character; he's pretty hard to replicate, but I tried my best. Please leave criticism where it's due, thanks. And I leave it at that. Hope you like it. **

Anamnesis

Introduction

Wood splintered into shards as the structure began to cripple, the beam succumbing to the weight of the mutilated cannon. It fell; Shen had made a stand beneath it, knowing the danger but deciding to ensue one final conflict between him and the panda.

He quickly glanced upward, catching it's plunge. He knew he had time to escape it, and with quick feet, could avoid the massive structure. However, seizing his final moments, he inhaled through his nostrils, then shut his eyes, finally acknowledging his burden. And he accepted his fate, rather than abjuring from it. To which he exhaled one final breath.

The cannon collapsed unto him, setting off the remaining gunpowder stored within the ship. The panda just evading both the blast and cannon.

Immediately, everything was draped in shadow, and there was utter silence and emptiness. There was nothing. Shen was now dead.

At first, the black remained, and the bitter silence was held.

"..."

But then his eyes were open. Open to a world of white. With gathering confusion, he glanced around, this place seemed to have no end. He began to wander, stepping out; attempting to find anything of existence. But the sound of abrading chains startled him. His eyes met with the rusty, iron shackles on his wings and feet.

His body was draped with chains which partially weighed him down, he could feel the cold, abrasive metal chafe his skin.

A soft tap resonated from not afar, Shen's glance crept upwards to a figure, standing in front of him; observing him.

"What...what are you?"

Shen questioned it, but it gave no reply. He could see it wearing a white robe, but it's face hidden under a hood. It's arms hidden behind it's connecting sleeves.

"Is this...the afterlife?"

Shen questioned further. Finally, it reciprocated.

"This is where the guilty; the sinful, come greet their fate..." It's voice deep, solemn, but resonant.

"What? You mean hell?"

"Not so..."

It spoke, still remaining within the same pose. By it's inactivity, one could mistake it for just a statue, never to know it spoke. Even when it did, it seemed unreal, as if the voice reverberated within Shen's mind.

"Then what?"

Shen continued. It was beginning to rile him, the figure's intentional vagueness of the subject.

" as I've mentioned before, where the sin-"

"Yes, yes. I understand that, but if this is no hell, what happens here? What happens to me?" Shen interrupted, growing annoyance. For a moment, the figure remained still and silent, but then spoke once more.

"Impatience is a quality of the callow."

"I seek only answers, not the ostensible wisdom of a spirit." Shen refuted, his eyes slightly narrowing.

"You sought answers, I've given them."

"Ones which never answered my questions."

"then may this, be the one that will..."

At that instant, Shen was gone. He was amid thick woodlands. Trees were standing significantly tall, their skins hard, and ashen. The vegetation around was beginning to deteriorate, some of the leaves already blending their green with yellow and orange. Shen stood, and looked around in a mixture of emotions.

"..."

Shen's beak loosened to speak, but nothing escaped. His mind too distracted to form the words. But in an instant, the forest was gone. And he was returned to the world of white. Taken aback, he staggered to his rear. He took several moments to collect himself. Afterwards, turning behind him to face the spirit.

"What was that?" He spoke firmly. But a little more demanding than intended.

"That was a premonition..."

"What for?"

"To reveal unto you, that your entire life will be repeated before your eyes."

"My life?" Shen paused for a moment. Then turning away his head; his eyes meeting the floor.

"I know my own life. I lived through it. I don't need your help viewing it." He spoke softer.

"In your eyes. You do. But in others, you know not..."

Shen crawled his glance to the figure, which pose remained the same.

"What need I for it? To see my sins from somebody else's perspective? I know what I did, But what I did was for-"

"your own benefit...but to see those who fell victim to your actions, then will you know the truth."

Shen sought an answer, but none came to mind. He despised it when he was outspoken, when another could make him fall silent. Shen sighed through his nostrils, growing somewhat reluctant. However, he maintained composure to ensure it couldn't be seen.

"Fine..."

At this, the figure grew animate, which to Shen seemed surreal. The duration of which he's been present in this world, the figure never moved. It's arms came from concealment, sliding out from each sleeve.

The figure turned around, it's back facing towards Shen. It's arms stretched forth to the floor, each arm by it's side, and raised for them to be diagonal to it's body. Which still remained inert. It's arms then sprung forward, it's hands clapping; the sound was sharp, but thunderous. Similar to that of a cannon.

It echoed loudly through the world, warping reality. Shen grew fearful, and was thrown into dismay as reality bent, soon curving into another world. Forming into a great palace.

Reality remained still, and Shen's breathing was slightly erratic, due to his great confusion. As he recollected himself, he began to take into his surroundings.

"W—Where, Where are we?" He questioned. Assuming the figure was still erect at his side.

"The beginning..." He heard it's voice speak.

Shen's eyes widened as a noise greeted his ears. A noise which gripped his body with an emotion which no words could define. He slowly turned, his eyes crawled through his surroundings. Then met with the being which produced the noise.

A baby. Him.

His adoring mother hugging the frightened newborn to her chest. Softly shushing the baby, trying to calm him. Shen's mouth dropped agape, and his muscles stiffened. Under his breath, fell loose a mere whisper,

"By the gods..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fair warning, I'm going to create names for the characters which had none. Such as Shen's mother and father. Obviously, they will not be cannon. **

Chapter 2

Shen watched, mouth agape, and eyes widened as his parents were before him; healthy, moving, alive. He swallowed his fear, and took a step closer. Still eying his parents. Without turning, he asked the figure.

"they-they can't hear me...can they?"

"No..."

At this, Shen's shoulders rested, and he exhaled. However, not from relief. After another minute rolled by, his gaze finally dropped to the floor.

"please...spirit, another time. Anywhere but here."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that..." At this, Shen turned, facing the spirit.

"Why?" He asked. "I cannot watch this, you know not what it does to me." The figure, behind the hood, seemingly looked towards him. Allowing a few moments of silence to pass.

"Regret."

It spoke. Shen halted at this, he was uncertain at what he meant.

"Pain."

"Hatred."

"Sorro-"

"Enough!" Shen grew with anger. Knowing he was attempting to list what he felt while seeing his parents. "You know nothing!" He spat.

"I know enough that you writhe in your guilt as your parents are before you."

Shen's features twisted with rage, he was about to shout when a voice immediately drained his anger.

"Shen."

His words caught in his throat before it could escape, and he remained stiff. The voice belonged to that of his father. He quickly turned about. His father, leaned over his mother , also watching the newborn.

"His name shall be Shen."

A wave of relief surged through his body, and he loosened the pocket of air in his lungs. He hadn't noticed until now, but he was actually holding his breath. Shen's eyes once more glued themselves to the floor as another period of silence took place.

"I will not argue with you spirit. I only ask, when shall this end?" He spoke, without looking at it.

"When your life had ended..."

"My whole life?"

Shen turned partial way, just enough to see the figure.

"Nothing shall be disregarded?"

"Indeed."

At this, Shen paused. Thinking of his whole life. Inside, something was wounded. And his stomach was gripped with fear. But, maintaining his composure, he straightened his back, and resumed watching. His garnet colored eyes sticking to the scene of his birth.

* * *

His mother watched closely as her small infant sat among the grass, the baby's gaze fixed onto almost everything that came into view. Sometimes he distracted himself with the dirt or blades of grass, he seemed to enjoy the feel of it on his wings.

Shen stood not from afar, but out of the view of his mother. And he eyed the small being. Watching as everything outside amazed the small thing, watching as it would often gaze out for quite some time, then run it's wings through the grass, and resume with eying the world.

Shen watched, but was ultimately unsure. He knew what he was watching was himself, but it was surreal. He couldn't imagine himself acting with such, innocence. That part of him died long ago.

Soon, his mother came into view, she lifted the baby into her wings. Then began to walk to the castle. Along with her bodyguards. After their presence had become absent from the small garden, Shen walked into it.

In this state, he could still feel the world. He stopped where the baby was, and stared down for some time.

Eventually, he knelt down, allowing a shackled wing to stroke through the blades of grass. Even through all the years that had passed, he'd still find a small comfort with the touch.

"They're leaving..."

The spirit spoke. Reminding Shen what they were there for.

"Alright.."

Shen resumed his posture. Then began to follow behind the small group ahead. Massive doors swayed open, groaning loudly in protest. Allowing access into the palace. His mother began her way through, but before the doors closed shut, an arrow flew completely through Shen, striking the ground. Immediately guards began ready.

Shen started to pursue his mother, who began to flee from the attack. More arrows barraged around them. Some of them aflame. Copious amounts of guards surround the queen as she made her escape.

"Meiling!" Shen's father dashed to his wife, helping in guiding her to safety. As they reached the palace, he turned around.

"Guards! Defend this position! Let none come any further!"

His guards acknowledged his command, and took their positions. Shen's parents entered the palace. Once inside safely, his father grasped Meiling.

"Meiling, go with your guards to safety."

"Where will you go?"

"I have to go back, ensure nothing may bring you to harm."

"Bolin, -"

"Stay here.." Bolin rested his hand on the infant Shen. "protect our baby.."

Several guards surrounded them, the officer stepping forward.

"We'll take her to safety your majesty."

"Go."

One last look exchanged between them, then they departed. Bolin turned around, and Shen watched as he entered into the courtyard.

Shen soon followed his mother to safety. They were lead into a secure room, guards outside the door and within. Meiling still held her baby, who wailed loudly. Meiling softly rocked the frightened infant. Comforting him with a quiet shushes and a soft tune.

"It'll be over soon, Shen."

Outside, the world was filled conflict. The air was full of voices giving commands and yells, also with shrieks of terror.

Distant thunder mixed in with the noises. Shen began to feel eerily nostalgic to this, and he had known the reason to it.

He shifted his mind away from it, attempting to rid of it. But it wouldn't abscond. Soon, the emotion took hold of him. And his gaze fell from his mother to the floor. His eyes then closed shut. Wanting to be away from it. All of it. Wanting solitude more than anything at this moment.

"It'll be over soon..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shen observed his younger self, who seemingly enjoyed himself playing with objects found around his father's extravagant throne. Which resembled the feathers of a peacock's elongated tail.

His father, lowered into his throne, had his mind engrossed in thought. Younger Shen was well aware of this, and knew not to cause any distractions towards his father. At times, if done so, he would grow with anger, and at other times he would brush it off. These emotions seemed random to him, so he decided not to disturb him altogether.

As Shen continued to occupy himself by using almost anything in recreation, resonating steps grew to where they surfaced the attention of Shen's father.

He rose to his feet, standing with elegant posture. His back straightened to give the appearance of authority. He waited as the stranger arrived on the level to where the king's throne was located; he was accompanied with guards that stood by his side.

As the man approached, Bolin's callous expression soon became brightened as the identity of the man was known to be someone of kin.

Bolin and his brother bowed in greeting, then soon filled the air with conversation. Bolin's brother, Feng, was a shade darker of blue than that of his brother, and was clothed with sleek armor which revealed the contours of his body.

Feng was a well decorated general, and often would come visit his brother to seek conversation of the welfare of the army or outcomes of the war. Well, that being the conclusion Shen came to as he sometimes overheard their talks.

Bolin sent away the guards and they began to speak. Shen knew not to interrupt them during these talks, so he remained to himself for a period of time.

"Shen.."

His father's voice disturbed the silence that surrounded Shen, catching his attention. He turned his head towards him, his eyes meeting his father's.

"Come."

He spoke again, his lips creasing into a smile. Shen obeyed silently, rising to his feet and approaching him. Feng curved his back and knelt for his head to be in level with Shen's.

"Ah, the little albino peacock, Shen? Isn't it?"

Feng's voice was slightly deeper in pitch than his fathers. Almost gaining more respect. Shen nodded.

"I've got something for you...a gift."

Shen grew in curiosity, and his interest piqued. However, he kept his composure. His eyes flitted towards his father's, which once again smiled, this time in response. Allowing him to receive it.

Shen turned back towards Feng and waited as he slipped his wing behind him, he brought back to the front, concealed by his other wing. He waited a moment to build suspense, then lifted the gift from concealment.

"It's a bamboo dragonfly..."

Shen politely received the gift, he eyed it for a few moments, noticing the detail. It was sleek bamboo, shaped into a slender cylinder with two wooden blades on the top. Shen turned to his uncle,

"Thank you, uncle."

Feng smiled warmly at him. Soon, he straightened his back, resuming his conversation with Bolin. Shen stood away, watching him as a young boy amuse himself with the insignificant toy. He couldn't help but feel nostalgic, remembering how much it entertained him at the time. Shen began to tamper with it, trying to find out how it worked.

After taking in some more details of the small toy, he speculated how it worked. He placed it between his wings, then rubbed them together. The contraption spun, springing upwards in the air. It hovered for a small time before descending, falling to the floor with a small clack, Shen smiled.

He happily rushed towards it to give it flight once again. Following the same procedure, the toy sprung up once again, then landed another few feet away from him. He retrieved his toy, repeating the actions once again. He played with it for a span of time, still finding excitement as he continued making it hover.

Bolin sighed, taking time to glance over at Shen. Who was currently distracted with the small gift.

"Would you like me to?"

Feng offered, seeing that the situation bothered him.

"No...No it's fine. I can."

Bolin declined, keeping his eyes on Shen. Soon, he started towards him. Shen noticed, stopping immediately to rise to his feet.

"Shen, I need to speak with you."

Shen straightened his back. Clutching his toy closer to his body.

"Yes?"

Bolin knelt down, reaching out his wing to rest unto Shen's shoulder. He paused at first, staring into his son's garnet eyes. Almost afraid to speak, but continued,

"Shen...I must leave the palace, and Gongmen city."

Shen's eyes found his father's, filling with worry.

"Why?"

"This war, it's becoming worse. And our army needs my help. Unfortunately, I will be gone for a some time. In my absence, your uncle Feng will watch over you."

Bolin replied. Shen remained silent afterwards, his eyes falling to the floor. Bolin sighed, wrapping his wings around his son.

"I love you, Shen. I will miss you."

Shen still remained silent as his father pulled away. A few guards approached from behind; his escort. Bolin smiled once more,

"Feng will take care of you..."

He turned around, glancing at the guards who nodded.

"I must go...Goodbye son."

"Goodbye, father..."

Bolin walked away with his escort. Soon leaving the floor, and descending down the stairs. Shen listened as their footsteps grew distant until they resounded no longer. Feng saw the distress within Shen, then walked towards him.

He stood at his side, kneeling down to be level with him.

"Worry not, young Shen. He'll come back soon."

Shen's sorrowful eyes flitted towards his uncle.

"But, he spoke of going to the war. He-He-"

"He'll be safe, he's not joining the war. He's helping...Do you know what I am?"

Feng asked.

"Yes, you're a general."

"Good, and you know what they do?"

Shen nodded,

"They command the troops."

"Very good, now you see, your father is above me. He commands the entire army. Do you see?"

Shen thought for a few moments, then nodding once more in reply. Feng smiled warmly, nudging Shen's chest with his wing.

"You're a smart boy. So you see, no harm will come to him. So, worry not."

Shen managed a small smile. They both exchanged looks for a few moments before his uncle spoke.

"Look, there's a festival in the city today. Do you want to attend?"

Shen's eyes brightened.

"Can I?"

"Of course...Let us go."

Feng rose to his feet, then guided the small boy away. Along with his escort.

Shen stood by the side of the spirit, watching the scene unfold once more before him. But this time, knowing fully of what lied ahead. Watching the man who posed as someone who cared, walk away; deceiving them.

It filled him with wrath and hatred, but he could only watch in silence; a cruel silence which crept around, mocking him, as he waited for the events which changed the flow of his life come to pass. Silently, he followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shen, filled with overwhelming content and amusement, gawked at everything which the festival offered for the eye. Vibrant colors, individual stands which offered an assortment of trinkets, colorful fireworks, and embroidered parade dragons.

His curiosity overwhelmed at times, leading him to nearly run off to inspect things without the permission of his uncle.

Regardless, Feng patiently reminded Shen of his place and his behavior. Though, royalty was rarely seen out of the palace, so Shen and his uncle were noticed rather quickly. They were acknowledged and greeted warmly quite often; festivities were even halted due to their presence, but Feng convinced them to continue, as they were just attending the festival.

After being held prominent among the populace, festivities resumed, and Feng allowed Shen to take part in some. Shen hurried to one of the individual stands giving away items of recreational use, specifically small fireworks. Shen approached the stand, and the elk who managed it smiled warmly at young Shen.

"Greetings, your Highness, do you want a firework? They are quite fun to use."

"May I?" Shen asked.

"Of course." The elk smiled once more.

He turned around, pulling out an individual firework and it's activation match, then handing it to Shen.

"For free...just for you your Highness." He spoke.

Shen received the items, hugging it to his chest.

"Thank you..." He replied, hurrying away with his uncle Feng.

Shortly thereafter, Shen quickly lead Feng to a spot where they could launch the firework into the air, which, the idea sparked eagerness within Shen.

"Come please, uncle Feng!" Shen spoke. Hurrying ahead of his uncle.

"Shen. We'll see it. Quell your excitement, you're becoming boisterous." Feng spoke sternly. Halting in place as Shen heard what was said. Shen immediately stopped, quieting down as his eyes fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, uncle." Shen apologized.

"Come." Feng spoke.

He did as told, approaching his uncle, coming within arms length.

"I understand you are boy, and are excited at this. But you must not let it overwhelm you. Do you understand?" Feng said. Staring down into the young peacock's eyes.

"Yes, uncle." Shen replied.

"Go on."

Shen, in a comely matter this time, prepped the firework in it's place. Once arranged, his uncle lit the match aflame, then activated the firework.

The string which ran into the interior of the rocket, sparkled as the flame consumed away. Feng lead Shen aside, and they waited for it to launch.

Moments later, the firework was propelled upwards. Shen watched in anticipation as it was sent in flight; seconds later, it exploded into an array of colors. Shen watched in awe, as the strands of vibrant colors slowly sunk in the air and dissipated. After such, he turned to Feng,

"Can we have another uncle?" He asked. Looking up to him in hope.

Feng exchanged looks with the small boy, no smile appeared.

"No." He said.

Shen grew disappointed, and partially hurt. But continued.

"Why?" He asked.

Feng stared into his nephew's eyes. Watching his saddened features.

"You lack discipline. And you need to learn that you can't always obtain what you want." Feng replied. Turning around to walk back to the festival grounds, but pausing after a few moments as Shen's gaze fell.

"Come."

Shen obeyed. Following his uncle back to the festival, however, with heavy heart. They walked around in the festivities, however, now with a different atmosphere between the two. Shen no longer held the excitement nor curiosity, for fear of reprimand from his uncle. So they walked together in silence, occasionally stopping to observe those around them. But they made their way where there weren't many spectators.

But as they watched a parade dragon make it's way through the streets, four children took notice of Shen.

Exchanging glances and nodding, they made their way to him, standing in front of him. Easing him slowly back into an alley. Some of the children older than Shen by a couple of years.

"Uh...Hello." Shen spoke, growing nervous of their actions.

"What...what do you want?" He asked. But they didn't reply. They were each a different animal, a pig, a wolf, a deer and fox. But their clothes were rugged and torn. Some had parts of sackcloth sewn into their attire.

Feng eyed the situation closely, watching as they eased them into the alley. Shen grew more nervous. Backing away further as the grew closer.

"Um...uh...wh-" He never finished. A closed fist connected with his cheek. Sending him to the ground. He landed harshly on his side, pain burned at his cheek and his mind slightly swimming around. Disorientated from the sudden blow.

However, he managed looked up at his attackers, who drew closer. The two guards which accompanied Shen and Feng nearly intervened, but Feng stopped them.

"No..." He spoke.

"It's fine..."

They looked between Shen and Feng in confusion, but obeyed as he was persistent. Shen stood not to afar, however, his blood was beginning to boil as he relived this scene. Though he was just as helpless as before.

"U-Uncle! Help!" young Shen cried out. But it soon fell on deaf ears. The pig then jolted his hoof into Shen's ribs. Deflating his lungs of air, and shooting a spark of pain in his chest as he cried out, writhing in pain.

But he was soon picked from the ground and pinned into the wall by the elder wolf. The wolf's uncaring eyes stared deeply into Shen's as they filled with fear, he was then driven into the ground as he was thrown from the wall. Landing painfully on his stomach, tears fell from his eyes as pain spiked through his torso and arms.

The group hovered above him, feeling nothing towards the hurting child as they inflicted more pain upon him. Several more painful blows landed to his stomach and back before Feng finally intervened. Pulling the children away from the collapsed boy.

Sobs fell from Shen as pain surged through his frail body. Bruised and slightly bloodied, he laid crumpled on the ground. It was over.

"That's enough!" Feng's voice rose at the children. The oldest one, the wolf stepped towards him.

"Where is it?" He demanded.

Feng stared at him with annoyance for a few moments, before pulling out a small pouch of gold coins and handing it to the boy. The small boy snatched it away, opening it and inspecting the pouch. But his gaze soon turned into a glare at Feng.

"We had an agreement!" The wolf said.

"We did. However, you were needlessly aggressive. I never said leave marks."

The wolf glared at Feng, gritting his teeth in anger, but turned away. Knowing he couldn't win. The rest of the children following close behind.

Feng watched closely as they disappeared, eventually turning his attention back to Shen. He entered the alley, and hovered above the small child.

His sobs were reduced to sniffles, as he was cradled in pain. Shen's glance slowly crawled up to Feng, his eyes were filled with tears and anguish. But Feng simply watched in indifference.

"Pitiful..." He said to Shen.

"You did absolutely nothing, but stand there..." He said, chuckling to himself.

"A pathetic little child you are..." He continued. Feng's eyes filled with spite, Shen's gaze fell from his uncle.

"Get up..." Feng spoke callously.

Shen sniffled, attempting to do so. He tried to use his arms to help him rise, but the pain rendering him unable, falling back on the ground. Feng sighed in annoyance, kneeling over to help him rise.

He grasped his arms and lifted him from the ground, placing him on his feet. However, Shen was unable to stand correctly, his body still riddled with residual pain. He leaned against the wall, his breathing patterns broken from fear.

"Shen..." He said once more.

He wiped away the remaining tears as he turned to his uncle.

"What have you learned?" Shen didn't speak for a few moments.

"I—I can't...I can't get what I want..." He said, his voice shaking.

"No...apparently, you learned nothing at all..." He replied. A few moments of silence fell between the two.

"You did nothing, but let it happen. That shows you are weak, and weakness is not acceptable..." Feng spoke to him. Gaining his attention.

"The weak do nothing, but quiver in fear. Those who are strong must take rule, and guide them. And the weak follow as swine lead to food..." Feng paused, ensuring Shen was listening and understanding.

"We are _not_ weak. We are the royalty of Gongmen city, and we are risen above the rest. However, you are not...you are worthless, and pathetic." Feng said. His scornful words crippling what the children could not.

"However, if it is possible, I will attempt to teach you, what it is to be strong. Do you understand?"

Shen nodded. Feng turned away, now facing the entrance of the alley.

"Let us go..."

He walked ahead of Shen, who lingered behind. His walking pace reduced as he needed the walls to help stabilize himself. Feng stood by the guards, watching the boy's feeble attempt to follow.

"Hurry, now.." Feng spoke.

"I-I'm trying..." Shen replied.

"That is your problem...trying and not doing so.." Feng replied, impatient.

However, Shen couldn't increase his pace. Once he reached the mouth of the alley, he stopped in wait. His torso still burned and ached, and his cheek was beginning swell as it darkened in color.

Silence fell between the two, however, Feng grew impatient, walking ahead. Leaving Shen behind once more. One of the guards exchanged looks with the small boy, feeling remorse as he wanted to help, but couldn't. Eventually following his superior.

"U-Uncle!" Shen called out. But it was to no avail. Feng carried on as if nothing was occurring. Leaving him by himself. Shen waited, leaning against the wall. His eyes now closed, as breathing even ached his ribs.

Shen watched his younger self. Battered, and bloodied. As painful as it was to endure it once again, he couldn't peel his eyes away. This boy he watched, he pitied him, yet despised him as well.

Watching the young boy stagger from the alley, and trail behind his uncle, who now was growing further away. But the young boy persevered, though it pained him to do so, he continued walking. Along the way pausing by walls to lean on, then moving on.

Shen lingered behind the spirit as it moved forward. To which it spoke.

"We must follow."

"I know..." Shen replied. His eyes turned away.

"If we stray too-"

"Give me a damn minute!" Shen rose his voice.

"You know nothing, of how it feels to relive your worst moments!"

A moment of silence ensued.

"You're correct, I contain no feelings nor emotions. But neither should you."

Shen's eyes found the spirit.

"If you are too witness your life, why relive it? That would only incur the same emotions of which occurred. And through my knowledge, doing so causes more grief, misery, and agony than what already exists."

"It's simpler being said than done..." Shen replied.

Silence briefly fell between them,

"...Then try..." Said the spirit.

Shen noticed his words, his gaze falling away from the spirit. For a few minutes, he stood there. Then a small smile appeared on his face.

He joined the spirit and walked along with the boy. Departing from their place in silence, though, for once, not in complete bitterness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Feng waited patiently, standing at the doors of the palace which overlooked the courtyard.

To his surprise, Shen could be seen entering it, still at worm's pace, but he had made it. He was capable of traversing a rather great distance, even with his hindrances.

At this, Feng's features hardened in indignation. He hadn't expected his feeble nephew to prove him otherwise.

However, he held his composure as something conceived within his mind. Curling the ends of his beak into a grin. Reassuring Feng that it wouldn't be much longer.

At that, he waited. Shen gradually traversed the elongated stone paths and the flights of stairs. Reaching where his uncle lay in wait for him.

"Enjoy your walk?" Feng stabbed.

Shen was visibly upset, and wanted nothing but to be in solitude, but he knew better than to disrespect those who were eldest.

"No..." He answered

"Why not?" Feng continued.

"I thought the sunset rather enjoyable.." Shen paused by his uncle's side.

"I'm hurt, uncle...I-"

"Will say nothing to your mother, do you understand?" Feng spoke, cutting him off.

Shen's eyes found his uncle's. It was completely surreal to Shen, never has his uncle acted in such a way. It confused him, he thought he was loving; what was it that he was now? And why? He lowered his head in heavy heart.

"Yes..." Shen spoke softly.

"I will offer an excuse. You say anything, anything _at all_, your mother will die..."

At his words, an unpleasant chill shuddered through his body. His glance exchanged with his uncle's, who's eyes spoke more than anything.

It wasn't a matter of believing he could commit such a horrendous act, but knowing that he was perfectly capable of doing so. That he could perform such cruelty without hesitation. And not begin to feel the slightest regret nor remorse. That look alone, terrified Shen. He nodded in reply, visibly shaken. Feng smiled once more.

"Good boy..."

He resumed watching the late sunset for a few moments, before following his nephew inside the palace.

* * *

Both Shen and Feng entered the enlarged structure, the large doors croaking loud in protest as they swayed open and closed. The disturbance stirred the attention of the Queen, Meiling; her mind finding rest as her son and uncle finally arrived.

She turned to wave off a servant who previously engaged in conversation with her, then waited for her son.

But as he drew closer, she could perceive something was amiss. His gait was partially disrupted with a stagger, and a dark red smudge was underneath his eye. With growing concern, she began towards him in a quick pace. After getting close enough to see what had become of her son, her eyes widened in shock.

"By the gods!"

Meiling gasped, she knelt down to her son and embraced him, unknowingly paining him as her arms squeezed around his ribs. She soon released him to see the extent of his injuries.

"What happened!?" She exclaimed. Partially looking between her brother-in-law and her son.

"Well, your son was rather excited while attending the festival. As a result, he blundered. Walking in front of a rolling cart and was hit. Of course, nothing too serious.." Feng spoke, chuckling a bit.

Meiling glanced once more at her son, his left eye slightly misshapen due to the darkened bruise. However, her son offered a reassuring smile. Howbeit, it never being genuine.

"I'm okay, mother." He said.

She sighed, still concerned, but slightly relieved.

"Okay. However, from now on, you remain in the company of your uncle, or a guard when outside of the palace. I don't want to risk anything more." She spoke.

"Yes, mother." Shen nodded.

At that, she rose unto he feet. Still eying her small son of worry and concern.

"Go ahead..." She spoke.

And at that, Shen left without speaking another word. He left the company of his mother and uncle, walking away into his own room and closing the door. After sliding the paper door shut, he finally felt a partial sense of relief. Where he could express his emotions without the prying of eyes of others.

His throat tightened with sorrow as tears formed in his eyes, walking into a corner of his room, and sinking to the ground. Silently, he wept to himself, curling into a slight ball. A mixture of confusion, anger, and agony was felt within his aching heart.

* * *

Shen was awoken from the sound of his door sliding ajar, he rose his head from his knees as his mother stepped in, carrying a candle to light her surroundings.

"Shen?" She spoke.

Shen rubbed his eyes as he was still partially unconscious.

"Mother?" He said.

Opening his eyes to his mother. Who crept to where he was at, kneeling down.

"Are you feeling alright? Why aren't you sleeping on your bed?" She pondered.

Setting down the candle on the floor, and tending to her son. He looked up to her, as she looked at him with relative concern.

"I miss father..." He spoke.

"I do too, but worry not, he'll come back..." She replied. Attempting to comfort him.

"Soon?" He asked.

She sighed.

"I do not know..." She gingerly placed her wing on the bruise Shen had. At that, Shen's gaze fell to the floor, sighing. For a few moments, they remained quiet. But Meiling spoke once more.

"What I _do_ know, Shen." She said. Catching his attention.

"He and I love you, very much...more than anything in this world.." She spoke comfortingly, smiling at him as his eyes found hers.

Shen soon embraced his mother, who returned it. And for a long time, he held on. No more words were spoken, so soon, he drifted away into slumber. Resting on his mother's lap.

Feng stood by the door, having listened to their previous conversation. His eyes narrowed, finding Meiling to be a minor complication to his intentions. But soon, finding a way for it to be dealt with, another smile appeared on his face. Finding assurance that she wouldn't be one for much longer. And with that, he silently moved away from the door.

* * *

As Shen slept, something constantly disturbed him. Tapping at the side of his head. When his eyes slid open, roused from his sleep, he ran his wing over the area, finding it to be liquid. However, when his wing returned to his eyes, it was smudged with a dark red substance. His head still laid on the lap of his mother, realizing this, he quickly rose to see her.

Finding her to be partially slumped over, her eyes were flung wide open, staring vacantly in the distance. Her mouth agape.

"Mother?" He spoke.

He then peered down to the object protruding from her chest. The handle of a blade. Driven into her chest, the blood seeped through her clothes. And the ends of her beak flowed streams of dark red.

Shen's eyes opened, jolting up from his bed and gasping as he awoken from his slumber. He quickly glanced around at his immediate surroundings, hyperventilating as he did so. After finding nothing; realizing it was false, he sighed a breath of relief. Calming his rapid pulse and racing mind.

But soon, his door slid open. And Feng walked inside. Shen's heart dropped at the sight of his uncle, knowing he felt nothing for his nephew.

"Good, you're up. We're having a morning meal with your mother." As those words escaped his beak, his eyes focused more intently on the boy.

"Need I remind you?" He asked.

Shen knew already what he spoke of, he shook his head in reply. Not wanting to exchange words with the man.

"Good. Dress now, she's expecting you soon."

And with that, he left. A sigh filled with dread escaped Shen, not knowing what could lie ahead during the day.

Regardless, he rose from his bed. Changing out his old robe and into a new one, a white one. Made from exquisite silk. A gift from his father from his last day of birth.

Once he was finished, he tended his bed roll. Straightening his blanket across his bed. Afterwards, he finally left his room to attend to the morning routine. However, not without a feeling of dread.

As Shen arrived, Feng and Meiling were already seated. Cups filled with steaming tea, bowls full of white rice, and the air with idle conversation. His mother smiled at him as he sat among them.

"Good morning, Shen." She spoke.

"Good morning, mother." He replied.

There, they began. Occasionally raising their cups to their beaks and engaged in conversation. At least, his uncle and mother were. Shen silently ate and drank to himself for a time, until his uncle included him within their talk.

"So, Shen. How are you?" He asked.

Shen peered up from his bowl.

"I'm fine, uncle..." He replied.

"How does your eye feel? Does it hurt?" Feng continued.

"No..." Shen replied, slightly shaking his head.

His mother joined.

"The swelling hasn't decreased?" She asked.

"It's stopped, but I don't think it'll disappear until a couple of days. He was hit pretty well..." Feng spoke, taking a sip from his tea.

The table grew silent. But before long, his mother and uncle were engaged in another conversation. Shen remained silent for the majority, only nodding or speaking one worded answers if he was questioned.

It continued on for quite a while, before a guard stopped a couple of feet away from them. Maintaining his posture as he requested their attention.

"Your highness? A letter..." He spoke. Directing towards Meiling.

"Bring it here..." She replied.

He quickly made his way towards her, and handed the letter. She received it, unfolding it and beginning to read it's contents. But as her eyes made her way down the page, Shen could tell something was amiss. Shock and worry began to settle on her features as she finished.

"Mother?" Shen spoke. Concerned.

Meiling eyes dropped to the floor, folding the letter back. Feng turned to the guard,

"Leave us." He spoke quickly.

The guard obeyed, promptly bowing and leaving their company. Meiling rose unto her feet, her expression never changing.

Feng stood as well, walking over towards her and leading her away from Shen, where they talked privately.

Shen remained sitting, surprised at what had happened. He pondered what the letter contained, why it affected his mother so much. But soon, Feng's voice could be heard, and it gained Shen's attention.

"Meiling, no!" He spoke. His voice rising as he walked after her, she quickened her pace as she left the room. Soon, Shen followed after them.

"You mustn't leave! it's too dangerous!" Feng continued.

"I don't care! I must see him!" She replied.

Feng jumped in front of her, obstructing her advance.

"Stop! Think about this! What about the palace!? your people?...your son?" He spoke.

At that, she halted. Her mind trying to find an answer. She remained silent for a few moments, before her eye's flitted towards her worried son, then she fell to her knees. Grasping her son's shoulders.

"Shen...your, your father. He's been wounded...I must leave, I must help him..." She spoke.

Shen's eyes widened at the news, his heart hardened with fear and ache with the thought of her departure, and his father's predicament.

"Please, don't leave..." He begged softly.

"Be strong, Shen...For I must go, and help him...Your father is in danger...He needs me...I'm sorry.." She spoke. Hugging her soon closely.

"...I will return, Shen. Worry not...I promise..."

She released him, and kissed him on his forehead. Then rose unto her feet once more.

Feng stood aside, they both exchanged looks. Her eyes pleaded with him for acknowledgment of her situation.

Feng sighed, turning away for a brief moment, but returning the glance. Nodding.

At that, she released a breath of minor relief. She turned back to her son, and embraced him once more.

"Bye, my son..."

Shen paused at first. Hesitating with his words. For it pained him to say them.

"Goodbye..."

She rose to her feet once more, straightening her posture as she left. She walked to a small pocket of guards, spoke, and then they left quickly.

She then opened the doors of the palace, but before fully exiting, she stopped to turn back to her son. They kept this contact with each until each door shut.

Moments later, a distant horn was sounded. One that Shen recognized as the assembly of troops. Obtaining several hundred soldiers to join her as she left for her husband.

Shen remained in the same position, his head lowered and his eyes closed. Attempting his best to hold back his tears.

However, Feng broke out into a small fit of laughter. Walking away from his nephew as his head rose. He finished with a sigh of satisfaction, his head turning towards his nephew.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" He spoke.

Shen remained speechless. Eye's widened at his uncle.

"Just you and I now...not that you're extraordinary company, but it all worked itself out..." He continued.

"And the remarkable part, is that I wasn't even responsible for her departure...Of course, I was in the middle of planning. I actually conceived of some good ideas, but that...was purely, fortunate circumstances."

He slowly made his way towards Shen.

"Now that everything's out of the way, we can finally have some time to ourselves, and really, _**bond**_." He emphasized his last word.

"Wouldn't you agree? Hmm?" He asked Shen, who's mind grew with overwhelming worry and dread. From his mouth, fell no words.

"Well, your input isn't crucial. Never will be. But, take heed. From this point on, things will change. However, for now, let's use some time for us to come to terms with each other..." He spoke, stopping in front of Shen, who's muscles froze in fear from his uncle.

"I speak, and you obey..."

A quick hand drove into Shen's stomach, causing him to double over and crumple to the ground, choking for air. His uncle then pushed him unto his back with his foot, and rested it on the boy's chest.

"Understand?" He asked.

Shen's breathing became labored, still trying to inflate his lungs, but, his small gasps not sufficient enough. However, through difficulty, he managed to let loose one word.

"Yes..."

And at that, a nasty grin appeared on his Feng's face. His eyes narrowing as well.

"Good."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Feng leisurely walked down an old stone path, he was alone to his thoughts as he passed by growing plants.

It was already sun-down, and the sky was painted orange with darker shades of red as it grew further from the sun. The sphere was split in half from the horizon, the last rays of light shining brightly.

Feng observed this when he broke away from his thoughts, he'd enjoyed the sunset most. To him, it was the most peaceful time of day. Where people went to retire, weary from a day's adventure. He inhaled through his nostrils, and exhaled through his beak. Feeling a small sense of satisfaction and content as he made his way to his nephew. Who was currently assuming a vital training stance. He stood on a rock which was at the cliff's edge, overlooking a valley below.

Feng approached the young boy, who was attempting his best to maintain his posture, his knees bent as to sit, but his back completely straight, or trying to be. And his feet parallel to each other, but placed at a broader width than his shoulders.

"You can stop now..." Feng spoke.

The boy let loose a long held pocket of breath, falling to the ground as he was greatly weakened by the conditioning. Feng waited a some time, his attention still to the descending sun.

"They say it's a bit difficult to learn the Ma Bu stance at first..." Feng spoke. Directed towards Shen. He turned around, looking down the young boy who rested on the ground.

"But, I'm not surprised that you haven't achieved it yet..." He continued, his gaze rose from his nephew, and he walked a few feet away. Stopping to look over his shoulder at the young boy.

"Let's move on..."

At that, Shen rose slowly to his feet. His thighs and lower core ached in pain. He had assumed that position for many hours.

At times, he'd have to stop, though against his uncle's will, to rest. It was grueling, and he was sure more was to come. He followed after his uncle to the best of his ability, walking was rather difficult for him, as his muscles were already strained as is.

However, he didn't want anymore backlash from his uncle if he strayed too far behind, so he kept a reasonable distance. Eventually, they made their way down the mountain, arriving at the base, which, there, laid in wait a carrier.

Feng approached it, climbing onto the back of the carrier and gripping the reins. The gazelle readied himself.

"The palace? Sir?" He asked.

"Yes..." Feng replied.

"Uncle?" Shen spoke.

Feng turned, his face forming a sneer.

"Yes?" He asked.

"There's only room for one..." He spoke.

"Precise observation, Shen, I'm glad you noticed..." Feng continued.

"You'll be the one who runs back home...and I mean it...it'll help build up your endurance, and quite possibly help you with your Ma Bu stance."

Shen grew knot within his stomach, already he was exhausted, depleted of all energy. Now he had to run miles back to his home.

"U-Uncle, I-I'm already exhausted, please, I-"

"Giving up, are we?" He interrupted, arching an eyebrow.

"Please, uncle. Listen...I-I can barely stand, I don't think-"

"How does one achieve anything? Young Shen?" He asked, abruptly cutting him off.

Shen stayed quiet, he knew he wasn't going to win this conversation.

"Persistence, determination, and dedication..." Feng continued, answering for his unresponsive nephew.

Shen sighed, still trying to find anything to try and convince him. But, he knew he'd die first before anything could.

"But, uncle...I know not the way back home..." Shen spoke.

"Worry not, this road does not part, it will lead you straight back..." Feng replied.

He then wrapped the reins around his hands.

"Now..." He continued, looking at Shen. His nephew's eyes filling with worry.

"Anymore questions?" He asked.

Shen remained silent, shaking his head as his gaze fell to the ground. And at that, the carrier brought Feng away.

Shen watched as he grew further to the point he disappeared from sight. Shen sighed in low spirit, his thigh muscles ached, and trembled as he remained standing.

He spent a few minutes mentally preparing. This would be an arduous task, this he knew for sure. But he had to attempt it, or he would meet gruesome repercussions when he reached home. So he closed shut his eyes, and inhaled deep breaths, calming his mind as he prepped himself. And once his eyes opened, he was off.

* * *

Feng sat to himself in a room lit with candles, meditating. His eyes were shut, and he inhaled through his nostrils. He slowly rose, and began to calmly assume many different stances, with ease he moved to each form. His mind fully concentrated at the task at hand, so he performed it efficiently and effortlessly. Until a voice that had spoken reached his ears, he stopped in mid pose. His eye's opened and he glared at the closed door.

"What did I say?" He spoke.

"I-I know sir, but-"

"_What_, did I say!?" He rose his voice. Detaching from the pose and standing upright, facing the door.

The voice on the other side hesitated, but still spoke.

"...N-no disturbances.."

"So, tell me, _why_ do you disturb me?" He replied.

"I apologize, sir, but Lord Shen hasn't come back yet, and-"

"Pay no heed to Shen, he'll come home eventually..."

"Sir, he-he hasn't. The moon's risen now. It's been-"

"Wait, the moon's risen?" Feng questioned. He approached the door and slid it open.

The guard behind tensed as Feng's glared into his eyes.

"I thought I told you to notify me when dusk..."

The guard nervously stammered his words, somewhat afraid of Feng's reactions.

"W-Well, you said no d-disturbances. I didn't know which I should follow..." His voice quieting down as he finished.

Feng sighed with annoyance, leaving the room as the guard quietly followed.

"I need a carrier, and a lamp." He spoke.

"Right away, sir..." His guard replied, soon turning around and leaving his presence.

Feng continued on, turning into the main room and exiting through the large wooden doors. As he stepped out, a cool evening air greeted him. He peered into the black sky, a full moon was risen high in the sky. He made his way down the stairs as a carrier arrived.

"You, take me to the Argol Mountains..." He spoke, reaching the end of the stairs.

The guard handed an already lit lamp, Feng took it as he approached the carrier.

"S-Sir?" The gazelle questioned.

"Just take me there, understood?" He replied, climbing into the carrier.

"Yes, sir..." He finished.

Then he started, the gazelle running forth. The enormous doors leading into the courtyard opening just enough as Feng's carrier rushed past it. Feng gripped the reins in one hand as he held the lamp with the other, illuminating the path ahead of them.

Scenarios wound within Feng's mind, playing out as he tried to explain to himself what could've happened.

Shen might have lost his way; like the foolish boy he is. Or, he could still be trying to finish what was assigned to him. Feng doubted that particular one, he knew Shen wasn't physically capable. He may have encountered something that prevented him from finishing, he thought. At that, he had a small twinge of hope that the latter was true.

Quite a bit later, they had reached where the path to the base of the Argol mountains began,

"Slower, I need to see him..." Feng spoke to the gazelle.

"Yes, sir..." He replied. As he slowed, he began to question from curiosity.

"Um...if I may ask, see _who_ sir?"

"That's none of your concern, keep going..." He replied.

Silence fell as they continued, gradually climbing the path where Shen was supposed to be. Feng kept his eyes focused when the dark would be dimmed as they rode by. Ensuring that nothing was there, or if something was. And eventually, his eyes hadn't failed him. As they rode, he spotted Shen's lifeless body lying face down in the dirt.

"There, stop." Feng instructed.

They came to a complete halt; Feng stepped off, advancing towards the boy. He set down his lamp and tended Shen's body. He turned him unto his back; Shen's eyes were closed.

He then checked for a heart beat, putting his wing to his throat. He waited, soon, he felt a pulse resonate.

To which, his lungs deflated with a sigh. Almost with disappointment. He wiped the dirt off of Shen's face, he could hear his breathing was labored, wheezing as the air inflated the young boy's lungs. Feng then rose to his feet, carrying the small boy in his arms, and turning to the carrier.

"We need to get back..." He spoke, walking to the gazelle's carriage.

"But, but sir...I only have room for one..." He stammered, hesitant.

"That matters not, I'll carry him...Just make sure you don't run too quickly..." He replied, climbing in delicately with the boy.

"B-but..."

"_Go_!.._..Now!" _He snapped.

The gazelle gave no further questions, he began running back down the path. Feng with one hand, gripped the carriage, while holding young Shen upright with the other. He knew the boy was alive, but knew if they hadn't hurried, he could die.

But he couldn't run too fast, or Feng could lose balance, possibly dropping Shen or himself. So he kept a firm grip on both Shen and the reins, ensuring neither fell. Eventually, the reached the end of the path, and were on smoother roads. They could see the city as the night grew older.

"A little faster now, for time is growing short..." He spoke to the gazelle.

"Yes sir..." He replied promptly, before picking up speed.

Minutes later, they entered the city, already having to dodge oncoming obstacles.

"We're entering the city, should I slow down?" He asked.

"No, keep on..." Feng replied.

"Okay. But, do take heed, sir, I'll need to dodge and make sudden turns..." He spoke, warning of the possibilities.

Feng took in the possible outcomes, but remained unchanged.

"Keep going..."

"Yes, sir..." He obeyed.

They began to glide through the streets, the gazelle maneuvering past objects and people. Feng held tightly onto Shen, his wing grasping his shoulder as he rested on Feng's side.

Soon, the palace came within sight. And already, the large doors swayed open. The carrier swiftly ran past them, entering in the courtyard.

The gazelle began to come to a halt, his hooves grinding against the stone as they slowed down. Soon, they stopped completely, right in front of the stairs. To which Feng stepped off, carrying his nephew as he walked up the stairs.

A guard met him halfway, walking with him as the ascended.

"Is he alive? Does he breathe?" The guard questioned. Slightly worried.

"Yes, he still lives...Disappointing, really..." Feng replied. His last statement more said to himself than anyone. However, the guard heard it slip, causing him to respond with concern

"Sir?" The guard raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud..." Feng brushed it off. Reaching the crest of the staircase.

The wide doors opened once more, permitting entrance to Feng and the guard. Then promptly closing shut after they walked inside.

The guard followed Feng uneasily, for the past few days, Feng's abusive behavior had been rather disturbing to him. He hadn't known the reason behind it, nor did he want to. But he had no control over it, so he couldn't intervene. No matter how much his being willed him to.

He followed his superior to Shen's room, to which Feng knelt down to place his nephew in his bed roll. Once he rose, he slightly turned to the guard.

"Tell me once he wakes, hmm?" Feng spoke. It wasn't really directed as a question, but more as a statement. Nonetheless, the guard nodded.

"Yes, sir..." he replied.

Feng then left without another word, rather quick, the guard noticed. He sighed, his glance falling from where his superior left, to the young, fragile boy. The boy seemed so innocent, he would never hurt a fly; much rather, he'd follow it with curious eyes and watch to see what it did and how.

He didn't deserve it. The guard continued to think. His uncle's apathy, and lack of affection towards him.

It caused him to stare in thought for a few moments, his eyes rising from the boy. He shot a quick look behind him, ensuring a soul wasn't present. He then knelt down, carefully brushing off some dust on Shen's face, and pulling his blanket over his body. Completely tucking in the young boy as he laid unconscious.

Of course, Shen never knew of this. And seeing it for the first time caught him unprepared. Shen stared at the deer, his eyes slightly widened. He was ultimately shocked, and surprised.

He hadn't expected any share of kindness or generosity, he believed only his parents ever cared that much to show it.

But he continued without speaking, observing the guard watch over him for a few brief moments before slipping away in silence.

* * *

Shen's eyes began to open, ascending from his unconscious state. Once they completely opened, he rose from his bed. He was inside, he could tell. He couldn't exactly remember what happened the night before.

"You're up..." Spoke the guard who stood near the door, taking a few steps closer.

Shen took a few moments to respond, he noticed his throat burned of dehydration, crying for water, and his mouth was dry as dust. He tried to use saliva to saturate his tongue, yet it wasn't nearly enough to quench his thirst for water. He managed to let loose a few words.

"W-what happened?" He asked, his eyes rising to the armored deer.

"You were found unconscious on the path to the Argol mountains. I believe due to exhaustion." At that, the guard paused. Thinking of something to help the boy.

"You need water, sir. Let me go retrieve some, you have signs of dehydration as well..." The guard spoke.

Young Shen nodded, and the guard left quickly without another word. Shen spent the few minutes of isolation thinking. Trying to remember what had happened exactly.

He knew he'd spent the day assuming the Ma Bu stance, something his uncle said was critical to learning Shaolin.

But that's all he could recall, he didn't remember what made him dehydrated, or even what may have knocked him unconscious.

At this thought, he noticed a pain in his legs and hips. They burned deep in the muscles near the bone. It wasn't quite the normal ache of exercise, but more as if it was actually damaged, as if he possessed injuries to his legs. He didn't know why, but it bothered him.

The guard soon came in, carrying a teapot of water and a small cup. He set them down delicately, then soon poured the cup of cool water. Giving it to the boy.

"Here, sir." He spoke.

Shen took the cup into his wings, soon drinking the water. It was completely satisfying as the cool liquid ran down his arid throat. He finished, emptying the cup but wanting more.

"Please..." He spoke, extending his wing out.

The guard promptly filled it once more, and the boy delightfully received it. As he finished, Feng entered the room. The guard immediately stopped to raise unto his feet, his back straightened as Feng approached him.

"What did I say?" Feng spoke. He was eerily calm, but the guard knew the extent of his anger.

"Y-you said to notify you once the boy woke-"

"And why didn't you?" Feng replied, abruptly cutting off his reply.

"S-sir, he needed attention...He's dehydrated. I-I thought to notify after he was tended to..." The guard responded.

At that, Feng's eyes narrowed, glaring into the guard's eyes as he took a step closer.

"I don't give a damn if that boy was dying of blood loss. You tell me he's come to, regardless of what health issue. Is that understood?" He replied sternly.

"Y-Yes sir..." The guard nodded.

"Get out..." Feng spoke. The guard promptly obeyed, silently leaving the room.

Shen watched as his uncle then turn to him, having change completely as a smile creased the ends of his beak.

"So, you've awaken? How do you do?" He spoke. Speaking as if nothing had occurred.

"I'm, alright. Uncle." Shen replied. Not at all comfortable conversing with Feng.

"That's great..." Feng said, over exaggerating his smile. Shen knew behind his reply was sarcasm. He was not at all happy with the outcome.

"But, uh, I have, unfortunate news. For you..." Feng continued.

Shen could hear he was glad, he knew whatever news he brought would bring lament to Shen. So he prepared himself for what his uncle would say.

"I received a letter last night, from your mother." He spoke, pulling the letter from concealment.

At his words, worry gripped Shen's heart. He'd hope that what he thought, wouldn't be the one of truth.

"Your father is fine...He will recover...But." His uncle stopped, his malicious eyes catching the glance of his nephew.

"They will not return until a few months. Due to the war, the roads have become very dangerous for any travel. The queen will have to remain there until they become safer..." He finished with a grimace. Knowing the damage this dealt to his nephew.

Shen's mouth was slightly agape, his heart wrenched with an ugly mixture of despair, terror, and distress.

Already he had suffered the cruelty of his uncle, and it had been only a few days. Now, he would spent the next few months within his company. Months of grueling torment from his uncle, he would feel his hatred, indignation, and brutality. He knew Feng would attempt to break him, physically and mentally, just to show he could. He knew he would show the extent of his apathy and indifference towards him. Make him suffer for the days to come. And he knew his uncle would revel in all of it. Completely apathetic towards someone that was his own blood.

Shen's gaze dropped to the floor, his limbs became numb, and his mind blank. He couldn't believe in it, nor did he want to.

His eyes closed as he tried his best to keep his composure. For his heart ached, and he felt sick to his stomach. But his uncle took it in, smirking as he surged with satisfaction in the dread of his nephew. He took this opportunity to cause more hurt, he stepped forward, rolling the letter as he began to speak.

"Be ready, child. You will rue the day of your birth, after these next few months. I'll make sure of it..."

And at that, he finished. He remained for a few moments, satisfied with the pain he'd caused within the young boy, and he left without another word. Still smiling through all of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Feng sat alone within his quarters, silently sitting in meditation as incense burned in small pots found sparsely around him. Filling the air within his space with a pleasing scent. But, as he sat in silence, he heard resounding, but soft footsteps approach his door. At this, he grew in slight annoyance. There were always disturbances in times when he wanted none. So, he spoke before the visitor could begin.

"Come in..." He said, remaining still with his eyes shut. Having an idea of who it was.

After a slight pause, the paper door slid open, and the guard stepped in, soon bowing to his knees before speaking.

"uh, General Feng?" He spoke. He was slightly nervous, he knew his presence wasn't requested, but he had something on his mind.

"Ling? Wasn't it?" Feng asked, opening his eyes to the uneasy deer.

"Yes, sir..." He replied.

Feng slowly rose unto his feet, and grasped one of his staffs. He didn't seem to be angry at all, but to Ling, Feng was a wall. He couldn't tell when he was actually feeling a genuine emotion. He was calm at times, but the smallest things would trigger his anger. So he tried his best to not rile him, though it was difficult.

"Come...speak as we walk." He said, beginning to walk past Ling.

The guard did as told, though a bit confused. He followed close behind him, slightly nervous.

As they walked, Ling debated with himself whether or not he should speak, but he felt he should have. It might just have helped the boy. Though, he thought not much. He hoped it would do something in his benefit. So he gathered his courage as the silence remained between the two, and he broke it.

"P-Permission to speak? Sir?" He asked.

Feng continued walking, unresponsive. He pondered whether he should let the fool loosen to speak, he'd actually preferred not to hear what he had to say. However, after a moment of thought, he allowed it. For a reason unknown to him.

"Isn't that why you came to me?..." Feng asked.

The guard paused, but continued.

"Yes sir..." He paused.

"Sir...I-I wanted to, say...that...Shen, he's struggling..." He spoke.

Feng stopped in his tracks, his eyes finding the fearful features of the deer.

"What of it?" He asked. Eyes filling with ominous intrigue.

The deer cleared his throat, growing uncomfortable as he hadn't known how to convey into speech what was on his mind, but he tried his best.

"I-I mean that, peacocks have, a different physical structure than other animals...as you-you obviously already know...but...what Lord Shen is doing, his training. It isn't...he's, not meant to do such exercises. They could potentially damage him..." He spoke, biting his lower lip of anxiety.

After a few moments, Feng smiled. Causing Ling to squirm uncomfortably.

"You're notably astute, Ling. I hadn't known of it." Feng spoke, continuing on to walk.

Ling continued to follow behind him, unsure of what he meant, but Feng continued.

"I'm surprised you've observed this. But, allow me to tell you; that's precisely why I make him commit to those exercises..." Feng replied, Smiling.

"Of course, they won't actually help him much. But it is of my utmost desire to cause lasting damage to him..." He finished, leading into the main room. Where they began to walk towards the entrance to the palace.

"Why?" Ling asked.

Feng stopped to turn to his guard. His eyes narrowed, though not with anger or spite.

"To torment him, of course." Feng replied. Another snide grin creasing his face.

Ling remained silent, ultimately speechless from his superior's reply. He hadn't known why he'd obtain these brutal tendencies to hurt his nephew, but it greatly disturbed him.

"How does your family fare, Ling?..." Feng spoke as they continued on.

Ling paused for a few moments before responding. He was quite sure Feng knew he had no family of his own.

Ling never aspired to become a father or have a family, but to help serve his people. He could never look upon an individual in need, and not do something. Though he wasn't entirely courageous, as he was shy of risks. He still believed in doing what was right.

"sir? I, I have no-" Ling began, but was cut short.

"The impoverished one..." Feng replied. His eyes glancing into his.

At this, Ling stuttered in his speech, being caught off guard.

"uh, sir?" He attempted to mislead him.

"Don't act ignorant, Ling. I know you're a generous man...Being quite the altruist, helping that impoverished family of mountain lions quite often..."

Ling stood motionless, taken aback with his eyes widened. He tried his best to keep that hidden, and was actually successful at it. He knew, no one knew. However, he was ultimately shocked Feng uncovered it.

Ling remained silent, his mouth agape as no words came to thought. Feng, seemingly expecting this, smiled. Stopping in front of the large doors, and turning to face his guard.

"So, how do they fare?" Feng continued.

"Um. They, they're well, at-at the moment..." Ling replied, stammering over his words.

"It's unfortunate, really. Having to endure poverty. Consuming scraps and aged food just to survive. And I've heard the wife has just birthed, as well...The newborn, Tai Lung? Wasn't it?" Feng asked with false ignorance, raising an eyebrow towards Ling.

Ling remained silent for a few moments. Only Ling himself knew of the newborn, as he helped provided a way for them to live. It boggled him that Feng obtained this knowledge.

"Y-Yes...sir.." Ling replied.

Feng smiled. To Ling, his smile spoke everything that Feng had intended to convey. Implying that Feng will know everything, that sooner or later it will come to his knowledge.

"Farewell, Ling..." He finished, his last words gripped Ling hauntingly. Leaving the guard to remain to himself, in an uncomfortable atmosphere.

* * *

Shen struggled greatly to maintain his stance, but his legs wouldn't handle it much longer. They gave in and he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. He panted, trying to intake deep breaths to regain as much energy. But, already he was exhausted of it.

His legs burned in great intensity, pain spiked in his muscles for they were not meant for such conditioning. However, such a fact eluded Shen's young mind.

He gave in, and laid completely flat on the stone. Instead of on a mountain a couple of miles away, he was in the courtyard of the palace.

Though the sun was high, and soaked the earth in intense heat, he had no choice. He had to obtain some form of rest. As the minutes passed, he continued resting undisturbed. That is, until a voice sent an unpleasant chill through his body.

"Lazing around? Are we?" Feng's voice spoke behind him. Shen immediately raised himself upright.

"U-Uncle! I-"

"Get up..." Feng spoke.

Shen sought no response other than to obey, he attempted to raise himself from the ground with his arms. Which he did so without difficulty, but as the smallest amount of strain followed his legs, they refused to listen. In turn, Shen's attempts were to no avail, and he fell back to the ground. Feng had no toleration towards this, he made his way to the struggling boy.

"I said, _get_ up..." He spoke stringently.

Shen noticed he was carrying a staff, the wood painted a dark red, with the ends made of steel. Shen's arms rose his body from the ground, but no further. At this, he made a desperate attempt to try and explain.

"Uncle, I-I can't...I-" But before the words fell from his lips, a strong kick flattened against his ribs.

Stealing away his breath and choking his words, he fell unto his side as his ribs stung and ached once more.

"I didn't say, complain...I said...Get...Up.." Feng continued, his expression hardening, and becoming just as callous as his words.

Tears formed in Shen's eyes as fear grew within him.

"Uncle, I—I" However, fear worked against him, choking his words as he tried to speak.

His uncle wasn't finished.

"I told you to stay here, and train..." He spoke, his voice carrying a great rage. He took a few daunting steps towards Shen, who cringed in fear.

"And I find you, completely disobeying me..."

"U-Uncle, please-"

"Get...Up..." Feng repeated once more.

Shen obeyed. This time, regardless of the amount of pain it caused him. Forcing his muscles to comply, It allowed him to slowly rise to his feet.

But, before he could fully stand erect, Feng viciously swung the staff at Shen's leg, it connecting just behind his knee, snapping his leg forward.

Shen cried out in already immense pain as the blow nearly floored him. However, Feng further lashed out. Yet another blow landed to his back. Completely flattening him to the ground once more.

As he sunk into the ground, the traumatic blows stung his body, rupturing his breathing patterns. Shen's vision blurred as tears welled in his eyes, however, he could see a blob of dark colors grow closer to him. He knew it was his uncle, watching as he writhed on the ground.

Shen closed his eyes in preparation for more punishment. But, as the moments passed, nothing ensued. It was quiet. When his eyes reopened, Feng was gone.

Shen remained on the ground. His back and leg throbbed in stinging agony, the pain beginning to settle further in. He wept bitterly to himself, his torment was just now beginning.

It seemed surreal to him, how quick everything had occurred. It was over in almost in instant, yet the pain and disorientation seemed to make it last for an eternity. And deep within his mind, he knew it would. These months spent with his uncle, would leave an everlasting scar that would change Shen forever.

* * *

Ling had seen what had happened, he had just come through the palace doors, taking witness to the events which unfolded. Though, as much as his mind compelled him to take action, he just stood there in shock.

Feng continued on, however, stopping beside Ling and whispering.

"Going to do something?" Feng spoke.

Ling swallowed, and shuddered as the word fell from his lips.

"No..."

Feng smiled, and continued on. Leaving them both behind in silence.

* * *

Shen was motionless until the sun began to set over the horizon. Ling continued to watch as Shen's body slowly rose, standing tall on his feet. However, he still took no action. But watched, as the small boy quietly made his way towards him.

As Shen entered the palace, he shot a quick hurtful glance towards Ling. Ling exchanged the look for only a moment, before turning away in shame.

For hours as he stood at his post, Ling grew uneasy. His mind continuously replayed the events that unfolded today, and each time he'd grow more disturbed at the fact that Feng could do such a thing, and even more so, that he would let him.

Shame struck at his mind, and guilt his heart. As it built, he couldn't bear it anymore. He needed to do something for once, instead of standing idly by. Though he would be risking everything for it, he cared not. He wanted to help Shen.

So, as the hours passed, he knew what he had to do, but as it neared, anxiety twisted around internally, for he knew he was going against superiority. But, he was going to risk it anyway, he couldn't bear to ignore his responsibilities any longer.

So he slipped away from his post as darkness rose over the land. Meeting in a secure location with several other guards.

It was here, where he would present an arrangement. He thought as he approached them. Hopefully, they would set aside the risks, and consider it. After all, it was life and death situation, concerning matters of what was right, versus what was wrong.

So, as he stepped in front of the awaiting guards. He sighed a deep breath for preparation, and began.

"I need your help...We need to stop Feng..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shen's eyes opened, shortly emerging from his deep slumber. He stared blankly at the ceiling of his room for a few moments, until the pain caused him to hiss as his wings sought to gently rub the areas of hurt. Though it was days since his uncle had beat him, he still ached sore.

Rising from his bedroll, he sat upright as a sigh fell from his beak.

Utter dread sank his heart, surging through his frame. No longer did he want to be here, there was no joy or content in living in this structure that had been draped in darkness as his uncle was temporary it's sole owner. Already it had been grip of months as his uncle seized the castle. The days crept forth and blurred, each passing one becoming very much like the other. Filled with his uncle's endless torment. One to which he still hadn't even known the reason behind it.

His eyes closed, trying to seal away his sadness as his thoughts wandered. Feng no longer had any sort of affection towards him, that much was definite. He wondered when he ever did. But his uncle's distaste and acrimony grew each day. Shen was no longer permitted to eat since his beating, yet he was still under instruction to continue the grueling training.

His stomach void of any food abated his strength and will to perform even simple activities. It even stopped moaning, as doing so had come to no avail.

He lingered within his room alone for some time, the days granting him a stupor of lassitude, famishment, and lethargy. He wanted it to be over, until his parents were home.

'_Mother...Father..'_ He entered his thoughts.

'_**They're not coming back.'**_

His eyes squeezed shut as the thought greatly disturbed him.

'_Yes, they will...They have to...They love me...'_

He paused, his eyes reopening.

'_Don't they?'_

The paper door which lead to his room abruptly slid open, shaking him from his thoughts. Ling had stepped in, but promptly halted and bowed to his knees as he didn't expect Shen to be awake.

"Oh, Lord Shen...I-I apologize...I didn't mean to enter without permission, but General Feng sent me to wake you. He asks of your presence..."

Shen's insides contorted as the message was relayed, shuddering with lament. Already bearing misery with the mere mention of his uncle. But, he never let the emotions embedded inside bleed. He retained a neutral expression, only nodding in answer towards the guard.

"Thank you, Ling."

With that, he rose to his feet and set forth. Rather limping than actual walking, as his leg threatened to set aflame if it bear too much weight.

As he advanced, Ling stepped aside. giving him way to leave, and when Shen passed by, he opened his mouth to speak, but Shen had continued on. Promptly causing him to hesitate, and keep silent.

* * *

Shen closed his eyes, calming his respiration as he entered the lion's den. Feng sat meditating as Shen arrived, the guards posted near the doors stepping away and bowing. Feng eye's opened, seemingly irate. He rose to his feet, the boy taking a few steps forward.

"Yes, uncle?" He spoke.

Feng's eyes didn't move from the small boy. His features only hardening as Shen finished. He slowly paced around, Shen knew he was growing in irritation.

"Your mother never taught you respect I presume?" He spoke, never turning to him.

At first, he hadn't known how to respond, the question ultimately unexpected.

"Um...She has..."

He stopped, and shot a glance towards him.

"Has she? Then that's how you address someone of royalty?" He began his advance towards Shen.

"You strut inside their chambers and speak with such informality?" He stopped in front of Shen, who halted his breathing.

"And not even bow?" He finished.

Shen's mind almost raced, he became irresolute with any answer he managed to find. Leading him to remain silent. Feng grew impatient with his lack of a response; turning, he exchanged looks with one of the guards who stood nearby.

"Why do you bow to him?" He asked abruptly.

The guard hesitated. "uh...he-he's of royal blood. Son of Emperor Bol-"

"Royal blood?" Feng interrupted.

He soon broke out into a cacophony of laughter, cackling almost.

"Shen? Of royal blood? You are humorous. That _thing_ is nothing more but a peasant, surely you must know this." He continued. "Shen is the filth which litters the streets, he should be within the gutters, begging for anything to help him survive, for that's where he was conceived..."

Feng stepped back, glancing at Shen's expression as he stared upon him. He smiled as he took it in.

"Ah...they never told you, did they?" He spoke.

"You're not the offspring of your parents, as Meiling could never bare a child. Oh, how they tried." He paused, just barely catching a glance at Shen's expression before continuing.

"But her babes never lived past conception, so, one day. They took in a little, peacock.."

"No..." Shen whimpered. His heart beginning to cripple.

"No? Everyone knows it, the Emperor who couldn't produce a son, so he adopted one he found on the streets..."

"No!" Shen screamed, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm their son! And they love me!"

"Oh, is that so? Look at yourself. Your feathers are white as the snow, eyes red as rubies. Bolin and myself, blue with eyes of brown. You simply can't take it that you were never truly their son, and because of that they couldn't love you. " Feng continued, spitting the lies that planted a seed within Shen's heart.

"They love me!" He cried out once more in feeble protest. Trying to remain incredulous.

"Then tell me Shen, where are they? They promised a few months, and it's been four..." He made the rejoinder.

Shen stood trembling, beginning to sob as he so desperately wanted to disavow his uncle's words. But, perceiving how he was, he sent his wings sent to cover his face as he wept. His cries filled with anguish and despondence. Feng smiled cruelly, slipping his arms within his sleeves, satisfied.

"You're nothing...never were anything more, thus your parents could only look at you with pity...now." He added. "Bow down..._peasant_." Feng spat.

Shen's wings dropped, his hope, one that he clutched onto so fervently, was nearly uprooted. Feng completely boring a hole through it.

So he, with great sorrow and anguish, did as he was told, though it greatly paining him. His leg and ribs screaming as he sunk to his knees.

"Lower..." Feng spoke sternly.

Shen obeyed, placing his wings flat to on the floor and sinking further, his head touching the smooth wooden floor. And with immense pleasure, another smiled creased Feng's beak. He walked around to both guards.

"You see? He's but a peasant. Even less so. You do not bow to such things. Now do you?"

The guard hesitant, slowly shaking his head.

"No...No sir."

"Good..."

Feng walked back to his mat, where he lowered into his meditating position once more.

"Rise..." Feng spoke.

Shen obeyed, slowly rising back up to his feet. His eyebrows occasionally hardening as the pain stung at him. Feng watched as he did so, eventually loosing his lips to speak as he stood.

"Not that we've established you're not of royal blood; you do not deserve such fine silk. It is wasted upon you...leave my chambers and remove it. Have Ling bring it back to me."

Shen didn't respond, but stare at him with. Almost thunderstruck.

This particular robe was a gift from his father, of the finest needle work and white silk with extravagant designs.

It tore at him even more to be disposed of it. He favored it amongst the rest. But, he feared the consequences for disobedience.

So, in silence, he withdrew from his uncle's room. And sought the sanctuary of his quarters, to sequester within it. Shen made pace through the different chambers of the palace, his thoughts broken as the lies the Feng wrapped around his mind took root. Soon, he neared his room and made his way inside. Sliding open the door and stopping, Ling was removing his bedroll, and his other garments gathered. Likely on the orders of Feng. Ling rose, his eyes widening as Shen witnessed his actions.

"oh, uh..I-I'm sorry, my-"

"Leave me..." Shen spoke. Stepping away from the door.

He hesitated at first, but Ling remained standing.

"I'm sorry, your highness. But Feng has ordered me to obtain your bed, and-."

"Then take them and leave!" Shen rose his voice.

"Y-yes sir..." Ling promptly turned about, collecting what he came for and left the room. Shen closed the door quickly behind him, then slowly stepping away as he was left in silence. At first, he remained standing, but he fell to his knees. And sobbed once more, quietly to himself.

"Lord Sh-" Ling paused. "Shen?"

He spoke quietly. There was no response, Shen was curled up by the corner. His garment laid folded in the middle of the room.

"Shen?"

"Leave me..." He said, without a look towards the door.

A moment of silence ensued, but Ling remained persistent.

"Shen, I-I've come with another vesture. It is not much, but you'll be partially clothed nonetheless." Ling said. Catching the attention of Shen, who finally rose his head, to glance towards the paper door.

He rose to his feet, slowly approaching and slightly opening the door. Ling, without peering inside, elongated his arm which held tattered breeches. Shen received them, whispering a word of gratitude before closing the door. Ling straightened his back, clearing his throat.

"And, I bear unfortunate news, si-Shen." He spoke, stuttering. "Your uncle commands that you continue your training. He'll come in a few hours to check your progression."

Shen grieved inwardly, taking a deep breath as he heard the message. Soon after, he opened the door to Ling, where they exchanged a silent glance for a few moments; Shen's eyes filled with agony.

"Thank you, Ling." He managed.

"You're welcome..." Ling slightly paused, before adding. "_sir_." Promptly bowing afterwards.

Shen accepted his courtesy, smiling, but then they parted ways. Ling looking back at Shen with gathering concern and worry. Another guard approached from behind, noticing Ling.

"All in due time, Ling. We must wait." He spoke.

"I know..." Ling replied. Staring back as Shen entered the courtyard once again.

* * *

The golden sphere in the sky had begun to retire from it's work, past it's zenith, it slowly sunk closer to the horizon.

Shen, thoroughly fatigued, sore and aching, continued his training. Striking wooden posts set up around him swiftly with various attacks, then maneuvered as if engaged within combat, dodging the opponents blows and striking again.

Though extensively paining his body, he continued on. It felt as though each blow he committed to, tore away at his muscles and tendons. As if what he was doing was the equivalent to bending his limbs the opposite way.

He eventually ground to a stop, muscles throbbing with burning pain. His legs trembled, threatening to give in, and crumble his body towards the pavement. But he continued, regardless of the will of his body, as he was under the censorious eye of his uncle. At times, he would remonstrate Shen to adjust a mistake he made or improve his conditioning.

To Shen, it built anxiety, as whenever his uncle directed speech towards him, it was callous and disheartening. So he sought to filter his mistakes, ensuring it wouldn't incur the wrath of him. But it grew increasingly difficult, his pained limbs, and lack of food precluded him from effectively training.

So once more, he slowed to a stop. His head drooped, and he was inclined forward. His lungs gargled sand with each intake of oxygen, shattering his voice into croaks and wheezes.

"Shen...Continue.." His uncle spoke, raising his voice.

"Uncle..." Shen barely managed to squeeze out. "I—I can not-"

"Uncle?" Feng spoke.

Immediately Shen's heart shriveled, and stood upright and watched in fear as his uncle advanced towards him.

"Have we not spoken already of your respect towards royalty?" His voice gaining an irritated tone.

Shen stammered, "L-Lord Feng, please-" turning to Feng as he advanced towards him.

"Must I punish you over and over? Is one thrashing not enough?" Feng spoke, drawing a whip from concealment from his sleeves.

"No, no! I will learn! Please!" He cried out.

"Yes, you will..." Feng replied cruelly.

And the whip cracked loud and sharp in the air.

* * *

The moon was risen within in the sky, assuming the sun's role temporarily with a dimmed light. Darkness hung above the earth, saved the lights that dappled across the black blanket of land, the city still somewhat alive.

Ling lied in silence in a dark alley, his usual outfit of armor and chain-mail swapped with a dark tunic and breeches. He drummed his fingers at his side in anxiety, brooding the matter at hand, as he never conducted affairs under such a clandestine manner. Then another figure soon joined him, and relief surged through his frame.

"Where were you?" Ling whispered.

"I had to sneak away from my home, after all, I am a father..." A male mountain lion replied, his coat as cobblestone with black painted streaks which ran horizontally across his broad forehead and down the back of his neck and spine.

"I desired you would be here in that specific time, Huanjing. My lord might notice my absence..." Ling whispered back, exasperation beginning to settle in his tone.

"To hell with your lord..." Huanjing scoffed. "I bet you he has never seen what lies beyond his own plate of stuffed chicken." He finished.

Ling waved it off dismissively.

"I shan't discuss this, I've come for another matter. I need you to carry a message..." Ling spoke, revealing a scroll from within his garment.

"To whom?" Huanjing asked curiously, seeming to take more interest within the scroll itself then the matter at hand..

"You know Emperor Bolin has left the city? And that his brother, General Feng, assumes the position until his return?" Ling asked.

"You want me to send to Emperor Bolin? Ling, he resides in far to the west now! How am I to travel there and back without the knowledge of my wife?" He spoke.

"Huanjing, Look at what I've done for you, I provided you food and money so you could continue living. Please, I ask of you in return to do this favor. It is necessary."

"My friend, it's not that I don't want to, I _can't_. It simply cannot be done...At least, not by my hand..." He finished.

Ling sighed, and pondered the predicament. Pacing slowly around the alley as Huanjing waited.

"Do you not have contacts towards the west? I thought you had them nearly everywhere?" Ling asked finally.

"Yes, I do. But the contact would demand nearly double the price. I can hardly afford it without it's multiplication."

"Then I will pay for it, see to it this gets to him. It's urgent..." Ling spoke in finality, handing the scroll into Huanjing's hands.

"Wait, Ling. Are you so sure? I'm not talking of any small sum, it is-"

"I understand, please, just make sure it reaches Emperor Bolin. It's urgent.." Ling spoke, slightly impatient.

Huanjing hesitated, then sighed, placing the scroll away into concealment once again.

"May I ask, what makes it of such urgency?" Huanjing inquired.

"General Feng torments Bolin's son, Shen."

"Shen? The albino peacock?"

"Yes...I believe because he wants to usurp the throne through his son, but it is only speculation..."

Huanjing stirred around with the thought. He hadn't cared too much for the royalty of Gongmen city, but if Ling had so much empathy towards them, perhaps he could deviate from his sentiments a bit. It was the least he could do to return the many favors he owed towards Ling.

"Alright, Ling. I'll do it..." He sighed, somewhat irresolute.

Ling smiled.

"My thanks to you, my friend... This means much to me.." He replied, soon embracing him.

"Safe travels..." He added as they departed ways.

Soon, their presence was made absent from the alleyway. Both splitting apart as they walked in the darkness. However, unbeknownst to them, an individual slowly crept out of the shadows afterwards, eventually slipping away into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The early dawn air was cold, and crisp, almost biting to exposed skin. The moon nearly retired from it's work, neared the horizon, with the sun awaking to assume it's role once again.

On the cold cobblestones, Shen lay motionless. The long, darkened ripples on his back kept him from any activity.

He had ceased from bleeding, the streams hardening unto his feathers as he refrained from movement. His eyes were closed, and his features still hardened with pain. His tears had dried away, only lying to help alleviate his suffering.

No words escaped Ling's mouth as he laid eyes upon Shen, entering the courtyard with his outfit returned. He immediately rushed to his aid, kneeling down at his side.

"By the gods...Lord Shen...w-what has he done to you?" He spoke. Gingerly observing Shen's wounds.

Shen's eyes partially opened, and flitted towards him. He appeared nearly haggard, and his eyes were red and set in agony. Ling couldn't bear to see him in such a way, he wanted desperately to help him, but he was afraid he would do more harm than good. He gritted his teeth together.

"Can you walk, sir?" Ling spoke.

"I...I-I don't know..." Shen replied softly. His voice barely audible.

"You must try...I—I've been helping you..." Ling added. Catching another glance from Shen.

"I've sent help...your parents will receive word, and I will help you escape...but you must get up, sir..." Ling urged him.

At his words, Shen gave him another glance. One mixed with many raw emotions, and he stumbled to speak, but all he managed to loose was,

"Okay..."

And at that, Shen slowly rose with Ling at his side. As he stood erect, the wounds once more grew agitated, spiking with pain once more as Shen winced, but endured it.

"Are you alright?" Ling asked, seeing his straining efforts.

Shen nodded promptly to dismiss any worries. But soon his eyes widened, and the voice which followed sent chills down his spine.

"Ah, Ling...how was your night? Good I hope. " Feng spoke.

Ling quickly turned about, and Feng stood in the open doors of the palace with guards next to him; to which caught Ling's attention as their semblances were unfamiliar. He observed their faces, and his fear burgeoned. He hadn't recognized the guards, any of them. He could only imagine what was done to them.

"I noticed you weren't at your post last night, why is that?" Feng continued, beginning his descent down the stairs. The daunting guards following as well.

"I—y-you know of the poor family? There was an emergency..."

"Oh? And of what kind?" Feng spoke, almost wry. Which bespoke to Ling he already knew of the truth.

"T-t-their newborn was ill. And, I needed to help them..." Ling spoke cursorily, finishing his lie lamely while Feng reached the end of the stairs.

"Hmm..." Feng's eyes narrowed as he stopped only a couple of paces from Ling and stared into his eyes. Causing Ling to look downcast.

"Very well...But, I'd like to speak with you, in private...Shen." He added, catching their startled glance of the boy. "Go to your chambers, and remain...If you'll follow me, Ling..." He finished.

Promptly turning around and walking back up the steps to the doors of the palace. Ling started after him, Shen slowly following.

"If anything happens, run..." Ling whispered. Quickly glancing back to see if Shen received it, and when he nodded. Ling continued on, swallowing the dread and fear in his throat.

* * *

Ling stepped within the room where Feng lead him, it was quite small, and nothing was inside except for a few unlit candles and a small chest which laid in the midst of the room. As well as the two guards standing motionless next to it.

"You wanted to speak with me sir?" Ling asked. Following him to the chest. Noticing the particular arrangement of this room. Feng didn't reply instantly, instead, he turned around, facing Ling for a few moments before speaking.

"Open it..." He gestured to the small chest.

Ling swallowed the fear in his throat as his eyes dropped to the small chest. Though it's appearance hadn't bespoken anything, he knew something haunting would be inside. But, he obeyed. Kneeling down to undo the locks, and slowly open the lid.

At first, the smell barraged his nostrils, causing him to flinch and restrain from opening it any further. His eye's closed shut, and he turned his head away in defense. But a demanding voice rose.

"Open it...Now." Feng spoke strictly.

Ling paused for a few moments, then slowly opened the lid all the way. His eyes caught quick glances of the grisly mess before turning away in horror. His stomach wrenched as his hand quickly went to his nostrils to keep the overwhelming stench from wafting. He rose unto his feet and stepped back.

"Do you know who that is?" Feng spoke rather blithely, completely ignoring what was inside the chest.

After Ling offered no response, he grew agitated

"Hmm? No? Why don't you take a closer look?..." Feng spoke.

Ling remained unresponsive for a few more moments at first, before hesitantly crawling his gaze back to the interior of the chest.

He desperately wanted to look away, and flee, but he knew it was too late. A severe mixture of emotions surged through his body, causing his legs to tremble, and his teeth to chatter. His eyes unwillingly took in the details of the mess which laid inside the chest, widening as he recognized the features. His jaw dropped, and his heart seized.

"That's the head of your messenger...Huanjing, the one you sent last night..." Feng spoke. Now beginning to stare undeterred at the gore.

"The one who carried this..." Feng pulled a rolled letter from concealment, showing it to Ling. Upon finding it, Ling froze with fear. He had nothing to say, he couldn't.

"This, is the letter you tried to send to my brother, and sister-in-law...A sad mistake..." Feng finished. At that, one of the guards near the chest became animate.

Unsheathing his sword, the guard swiftly plunged it through Ling's stomach. Soon, blood trickled from the edges of his mouth, and his gaze slowly dropped to the protruding blade. His mind left blank.

The guard then withdrew the blade, and his legs gave in, dropping him to the floor with a heavy thud.

Feng only paced slowly around Ling's writhing body.

"It's a pity, really. Huanjing had such a promising life ahead of him now that he had found work. If only the two of you hadn't met, his son Tai Lung wouldn't need to be fatherless..." He spoke.

Blood began to seep through his armor, pooling unto the wooden floor beneath him.

"Disobedience is punishable by death. But, as your goes accordingly-" Feng paused, leaning down to Ling's face.

"I'll have Shen watch you wither and die..." He smiled, then turned to one of the guards.

"Bring him..."

The guard nodded with strict movement, and soon left his quarters.

Feng only paced slowly around with a wry grin, enjoying every moment he could. He would make Shen watch his only friend die, what a spectacle that would be! He already was surging with content just merely thinking of it.

And he was growing in excitement as he could hear the growing steps approach the paper door. But, he noticed the rhythm was slightly queer as the quickened steps reached the open the door, and it was just the guard alone as he stepped within the doorway.

"Sir! Shen's missing!"

* * *

Shen opened the door to his room, and morosely stepped within. He glanced around for a few moments. How much darker this place seemed to be when it was only a few months since he was truly happy.

He continued glancing around his room sorrowfully before Ling stepped in the doorway. The deer nervously looked back behind him, before nodding to Shen and leaving the door partially open. Giving Shen fearful presentiments of their near future. But he waited, the shuffling noises of their feet dying down as Feng lead them away.

Soon after, he stepped out, looking around. Not a soul lingered nearby, and with their absence, he quickly left. Leaving the room in a quiet darkness.

"I've set arrangements, I have someone who will hide you. You have to meet them outside the northern end of the palace..." Ling's voice resonated within Shen's mind.

"What about you?" Shen spoke, slightly concerned.

"Do not worry over me, I will escape as well. Just go, quickly now..."

His thoughts stirred away as he reached the palace doors, they were slightly open. Shen hesitated at first, before glancing behind him wistfully. The only home he knew, though darkened with his uncle's presence, had to be left behind. Everyone he knew of, were gone or dead. It then brought his mind to Ling.

Ling, the man who risked everything for him. For a boy he hardly knew. Shen sighed, and his eyes closed shut. Though he hated it, he had doubt that Ling's words were the truth. But, he soon swallowed his apprehension and silently left. Though, not without a twinge in his heart.

* * *

Ling's mind began to fade in and out of touch with his senses, his vision unfocused and his hearing suppressed. Feng, in a rage, was demanding orders to the guards. Though the clear tenor of his voice was nothing but a mingling of dying sounds to Ling.

Feng continued on, soon becoming a blur of color as he never even noticed Ling. He was raising his arms in rage, and pacing around in agitation before leaving the room.

Soon, a black ink then spilled over Ling's tired eyes. Slowly pooling from the edges to the center of his vision. The fear that ate away in his stomach dissipated, and the concern in his mind for Shen soon vanished as well. His breathing slowly came to a halt, and he lied motionless. He was then in a vast void of darkness and silence, until it opened into a world of white.


	10. Anamnesis Update

**AN: Hello everyone. Sorry, I know this is not what you were expecting, as I haven't uploaded this story for quite some time. I'm sorry for that. It's been hell, really. But, I'll get to the point.**

**Currently, this story is being put on hold. When will it be updated? I can't say. Some unfortunate events had occurred in the process of writing this story, and let's just say months of work was incidentally deleted. Effectively killing any motivation and drive to write this any longer. **

**Though I know this fanfic isn't that popular in particular, I just thought I should let the few readers who follow this know what's in store for it. And why I, the irresponsible writer, have been unbecoming in the months I've let this sit. **

**Anyways, thank you for those who are following, I wish I could say I'll update this soon, but I'd be lying to you. It WILL be updated though, don't get me wrong, I have the intentions to continue this. It's just, right now, I'm putting this on hiatus and going to work on other projects for the time being. **

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
